


Déjà Boo

by ANebulaDarkly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bakery, Black Cats, Cat Puns, Cupcakes, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Halloween, Halloween 2018, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I accidentally fic'd, Identity Reveal, LITERALLY, LadyNoir - Freeform, Plagg is a Little Shit, Reveal, Second work in this fandom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform, because i gift on halloween?, he got worse with every edit, how do I title, i think making the cupcakes would have been faster, i understand plagg now, i wanted to make these cupcakes but didn't have time so i wrote a fic instead, more tags than actual fic, nino has like one line, puns apparently, sappy adiren, sorry nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANebulaDarkly/pseuds/ANebulaDarkly
Summary: Ladybug surprises her favorite black cat on Halloween & gets a surprise of her own in return





	Déjà Boo

Throwing her yo-yo to sling it around another chimney, Ladybug made her way to a very specific roof. A light game of tag around the city had kept them warm through the chilly autumn night. They were nearing the end of their two week school break, so she felt little guilt in using the game as a diversion to keep her partner out later than they normally would be. Landing on the roof she had visited before her patrol, she waited for Chat Noir’s near silent feet as he landed beside her. He tilted his head in question. She shrugged and wandered to a nook in the wall. His curiosity getting the better of him, Chat finally called after her.

“What are you doing?”

As if Paris lived only to score her life, the bells rang out the hour. The day had shifted from the 30th to the 31st. She lifted the box up for him to see and shouted.

“Happy Halloween, Chaton!”

He blinked at her.

“I’ve never celebrated Halloween before.”

“I haven’t really celebrated it either, except in English class,” she told him, as she brought the gift over. “But since we are already dressed for the occasion, I thought we might enjoy a sweet since there were no akumas to cause mischief for us tonight.”

“Thanks, Bugaboo. I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, but I doubt there’s anything as sweet as you.”

She rolled her eyes at the comment and shoved the small box into his paws. He lifted the lid, and she knew his night vision could clearly make out all the details of the two cupcakes nestled side by side. One was iced red with a black line down the center, five dots in all the usual places for a traditional Ladybug autograph. The other, however, was far more complex. It looked like a black cat face, every detail Chat Noir themed, right down to the raised icing ears and exact shade of his green eyes. She had practiced to get it just right, but he didn’t need to know that. His mouth dropped as he stared at them in stunned silence. She gulped. A silent Chat always slightly unnerved her.

“Stop gawking and eat them already. I didn’t make them so you could stare at them all night, Chat.”

Her words were harsh, but her tone was soft as she tried to mask her embarrassment over his reaction. He tore his eyes from the cupcakes in his claws to look in her the eyes, his awe intensifying if possible.

“You _made_ these?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Holy cats, you’re amazing, LB! I need like five million pictures. This is the best thing ever!”

Marinette blushed as he continued his praise, but Chat missed it, busy as he was with moving around the roof to catch the best of the city light to illuminate his present. One trip to better lighting, her last nerve worn paper thin as he kept adjusting the angle she held the box for him at, and the actual promised five million pictures via his baton later, they went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

Adrien had not slept a wink. After a bit of searching online to see what he could learn about Halloween and if gift giving was a traditional thing for it, he’d spent the rest of night gazing fondly at his cupcakes, unwilling to bring himself to eat them. Plagg spent the morning threatening to eat them himself just to silence Adrien’s sighs. Adrien only caved and ate the red one at Plagg’s reminder that Ladybug had asked him to let her know how they tasted the next time they patrolled together.

He tried to shake off the memories of the morning and focus on his steps as he walked alongside Nino down the street, but he could not get it out of his head. His Lady had gifted him something she had made. By hand! All those little details. And she had done them herself. She really was the greatest. Warm to his core, Adrien let out another wistful sigh.

“Dude, get your head out of the clouds,” Nino chided him with a shoulder bump.

“Uh, sorry.”

“Like I know you weren’t really all that with it this morning when I called you to go with me, but I figured you would have had enough coffee by now to perk you up.”

Adrien stumbled over the sidewalk. Right. Agreement. To go get some holiday sweets at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He was certain they would be great, but every other cupcake in the universe would pale in comparison with the one his Lady had made for him. The bell rung overhead as they entered.

Adrien drifting along behind Nino, they made their way over to the Halloween decorated items. There were plenty for purchase, but on a small shelf behind a small sign reading ‘display only’ were far more elaboratly designed items than he had imagined. Small cakes looked like vampires, witches, pumpkins, ghosts, and a…

No. There was no way that could be...

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. None were enough to erase the image before him.

Tucked behind all the rest, almost out of view, was a black cat face cupcake identical to the one he had received the night before. His heart faltered. His hands itched to check the pictures saved on his baton to be certain. She wouldn’t have lied to him about making the cupcakes, so why was her cupcake design here in the bakery? Unless...

Nino wandered to another display, but Adrien remained still as stone, focused on that cupcake alone. Marinette, clad in a apron and a streak of flour in her hair, appeared from the back of house, a tray of pastries in hand. She would have the answers he needed.

"Did you decorate these?"

She startled a moment at his voice and nearly lost her hold on the tray. He caught the edge closest to him and helped her set it down without looking at it. His whole being was focused on her alone.

“What...Adrien...hi...um...what were you saying?”

“Did you decorate these cupcakes?”

He spoke slowly and clearly despite how he couldn’t seem to breathe.

“Oh!”

And like a switch had been flipped, Marinette was in baker business mode.

"My parents did most of them just to have some seasonal decorations, but these designs are all things you can special order. I only decorated the cat one yesterday afternoon as practice for..."

Her words dropped off as she looked away from him. Someone who didn't know better would think she meant practice at decorating. But _he_ knew better. The grin that lit up his face was one to rival every one Chat Noir had ever flashed the world until now.

"It was worth the pur-actice. The one you gave me on paw-trol was pur-fect, My Lady."

Marinette’s eyes snapped to Adrien’s, her face wide with surprise as she took in his words and his grin. Her hand reached out for him slowly as though it might pass right through him.

“Mon minou?”

“Yeah, LB. It’s me. If that’s alright?”

She smiled back at him.

“I...I must be dreaming. There’s no way that you’re...”

Plagg took that moment to poke his head out of Adrien’s shirt pocket. Marinette stared at the kwami until Plagg broke first.

“Boo?”

Marinette promptly fainted as though she'd seen a ghost. Her black cat caught her and held her close as though he had been expecting it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I read up on some French traditions concerning Halloween (yes I did research for this *tiny* little fic), and according to all knowing google, it’s not much of a French holiday as it conflicts with another holiday of theirs which kids get off of school for. It’s mostly a chance for shops to try and sell things. 
> 
> If there are any celebrations for children, they are usually small and not the free for all door to door trick-or-treating as it is here in the US. Also, instead of saying ‘trick or treat” they say, ‘bêtises ou friandises’ (mischief or sweets) or they say, “des bonbons ou un sort” (candies or a spell).


End file.
